


Duck & Bunny

by XerxesDaffodille



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Murder-Suicide, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Racism, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Racist Language, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesDaffodille/pseuds/XerxesDaffodille
Summary: Daff "Duck" Dodgers era un tipo violento e incontrolable. Bugs "Bunny" Banney era alguien que parecía ajeno a la realidad y un manipulador. Todos creían que eran una mala combinación y de hecho lo eran. El amor no es siempre convencional ni muy diferente del odio.BAFFY (Daffy Duck • Bugs Bunny)





	1. Bunny

  


Daffy salió de su casa a altas horas de la noche, llevando nada más que su ropa: pantalones, botas de caza y chaleco militar. Odiaba usar camisa y tenía la arrogancia suficiente para mostrar sus pectorales todo el tiempo. En parte para presumir, por otra parte para intimidar. Su cuerpo mostraba tanto tatuajes como cicatrices en gran cantidad, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera recordaba cómo y donde se los había hecho. Eso sumado con su piel morena, cabello negro revuelto y expresión de constante mal humor, lo hacían parecer un tipo duro. Y lo era.

Caminó por el callejo que acortaba la ruta al bar González. El barrio donde vivía no era precisamente el lugar más fino de la ciudad, por lo que debía ir siempre alerta. Nunca faltaban los cobardes que decidían asaltar en grupo. Aunque debían ser bastante tontos si decidían meterse con él. En ese nido de ratas, alguien tenía que mantenerlos alineados y Daffy se había ganado el honor a pulso. En aquellas calles todos lo conocían y le temían. Muchos habían visto la muerte anunciada en sus ojos y, a pesar de que no era un asesino, poco le había faltado.

Entró en el bar, esperando encontrarse a sus colegas frente a la barra, entonando canticos de ebrios y así era. Speedy, el joven dueño inmigrante del local, servía una botella de su mejor tequila mientras tarareaba una típica canción mexicana, que los demás coreaban a todo pulmón. Todos a excepción del que podía considerar su mano derecha, Porky y alguien más que no esperaba encontrar ahí.

— ¡Eh, francesito, que sorpresa que nos acompañes!—gritó, llamando la atención de los presentes. Unos lo miraron con terror, otros, como Porky, sonrieron por su llegada, pero todos compartían el respeto por su persona. Pepe, el hombre al que se había dirigido, levantó su tarro invitándolo a sentarse junto a él.

—Monsieur Duck, digo lo mismo de usted— respondió, nombrándolo por su apodo con un marcado acento francés.

— ¿Hoy no es noche de burdel? ¿Qué planeabas hacer si decidía aparecerme por allá?— dijo Daffy en tono bromista, tomando el tarro que Speedy le ofrecía. Pepe parecía ofendido. Había logrado su cometido.

—Disculpe, Monsieur, pero le explico nuevamente que mi establecimiento no es un burdel, es un teatro para espectac…— Y ahí iba de nuevo con el sermón de siempre. Lo cierto era que Daffy solo decía aquello para molestarlo, pues le quedaba claro que el negocio del extranjero no era un prostíbulo. De hecho, Pepe era muy decente como para ser proxeneta. Era un hombre alto, de piel pálida y elegante, con gran carisma. Había llegado al país persiguiendo el sueño americano y había terminado en esa ciudad de mierda, donde nadie apreciaba un show teatral y solo iban a su negocio a intentar algo sucio con las hermosas bailarinas.

Miró alrededor del bar. Sylvester y Coyote, sus otros camaradas, apenas podían mantenerse en pie por el alcohol consumido. Ambos reían tontamente mientras Speedy solo les seguía el juego. En las mesas, algunos desconocidos dormían roncando de forma ruidosa. Más atrás, otros jugaban al billar carcajeándose. Por su forma de moverse, cabía la posibilidad de que esos estuvieran drogados. En realidad, comparado con otras noches, estaba todo en orden. O eso parecía hasta que…

—H-he-hey Daffy—Esa forma peculiar de hablar era de Porky, el único que le llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Daffy volvió la mirada a ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres, panzón?

—E-es-estaba comentándole a Pepe sobre nuestra b-ba-banda

—Oh, sí, Mon Ami, ¡Que magnífica idea!— dijo el francés haciendo un ademan— Estamos en la ciudad del Rock después de todo. Puedo dejar que se presenten en Le Chat Noir.

—Echaríamos a perder el buen ambiente de tu burdel. — El moreno se tomó su bebida de un trago.—Somos un asco.

—Cl-Cl-claro que no — dijo Porky con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndose al extranjero. —Hemos mejorado mucho. So-so-solo necesitamos un vocalista.

Como banda, pasaban más tiempo de bar en bar o buscando pelea, que dedicándose a la música. Sylvester, y Coyote solo pertenecían al grupo para alardear e impresionar chicas. Porky, quien se desempeñaba como baterista, había sido el de la idea y el único que de verdad apreciaba formar parte, el único que se lo tomaba en serio. A Daffy le daba igual.

—Pues, Monsieur, le ha pedido ayuda a la persona correcta.

—Nadie te pidió nada— dijo Daffy, ahora bebiendo directamente de la botella que Speedy le había dejado en la barra. Pepe lo ignoró.

—Vayan mañana a Le Chat Noir, les dejaré asientos en primera fila. Créanme, les va a encantar. Hay muchas jóvenes con voces angelicales, tal vez alguna los convenza.

—A-a-ahí estaremos. Sería una su-su-suerte si…—Un fuerte ruido hizo que Porky no terminara de hablar. Daffy había estrellado la botella vacía con violencia, afortunadamente sin dañar a nadie. Se levantó de su asiento y señaló a la única ventana del bar, por la cual se colaba luz de luna. Porky tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que en realidad no señalaba la ventana, sino a quien estaba sentado debajo de ella.

— ¡Tú, lárgate de aquí! ¡Esto no es una maldita biblioteca!— gritó con su tono de voz más amenazante.

El lugar se puso silencioso de un momento a otro. Los más cobardes salieron huyendo en cuanto lo vieron levantarse. El resto se había quedado a observar. Porky temía por el chico sentado bajo la ventana, cuyo rostro no podía ver a causa del libro. Sabía que su amigo no se podía controlar en sus arrebatos de ira y era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, el muchacho ni siquiera se había percatado de que se estaban refiriendo a él. Eso enfureció más al moreno.

— ¡¿Eres sordo o algo parecido?!— dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa del chico. Este bajó el libro, dejándose ver: Tenía el cabello grisáceo y algo largo, cortado de forma irregular. Sus ojos eran azules, casi violetas. También tenía una nariz fina y bastante corta, y una boca bien formada, con labios sensuales sobre los que destacaban dientes frontales más largos de lo usual, pero que no restaban valor a su apariencia. Iba bien vestido, incluso con guantes. Desentonaba completamente con su entorno. Parecía que tenía luz propia.

— ¿Qué pasa, doc?—le respondió el extraño con tranquilidad, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Daffy odiaba que fumaran cerca de él.

—A menos que te embriagues en los próximos tres minutos, quiero que te largues a leer a otra parte. —El moreno sonaba tan autoritario como de costumbre.

—No bebo…y por lo que huelo, tú deberías hacerlo menos— El desdén en la voz del chico era más que notable, pero su cara mostraba una sonrisa pícara- Además, ya acordé con el dueño en que me quedaría aquí, sin molestar a nadie. ¿No es cierto, doc?— El chico volteo hacia la barra a ver a Speedy y los demás lo imitaron. El joven mexicano se puso nervioso, más por Daffy que por las miradas.

—Pues…vera, Jefe, a lo que el señor Banney se refiere….

— ¡¿Bunny?!— interrumpió el moreno.

—No, doc, Banney. B-A-N-N-E-Y. — deletreó el chico, sonriente. Luego le tendió la mano —Bugs Banney. Tú debes ser Daff Dodgers, eres algo famoso.

El chico debía ser idiota. Estaba en una de las zonas más delictivas de la ciudad, sólo, vestido de esa manera y lo peor, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo al bromear con tanta confianza y llamarlo por su verdadero nombre –cosa que nadie, a excepción de Porky, hacia-. Este, por su parte, debió sentir el peligro, pues de inmediato se posicionó al lado del moreno. Sylvester, a quien ya se le habían pasado los afectos del alcohol, hizo lo mismo. Bugs malinterpreto la situación.

—Oye, tú ya eres lo bastante grande para mí, doc. No tienes por qué incluir a tus amigos para lidiar con un… ¿Cómo me llamaste?—Hizo como si se lo pensara —… _Conejito_ como yo.

—N-no-no es por ser grosero, p-pe-pero creo que tienes que i-irte— dijo Porky, con seriedad.

Bugs se levantó. Era ligeramente más alto que Daffy, pero mucho más delgado, casi sin musculatura.

—Tienes razón, doc —dijo levantando su brazo para mirar su reloj. —Es hora de que me vaya, es tarde.

Tomó su libro y caminó del lado donde se encontraba Sylvester. Sonreía con suficiencia, sabiendo que se había salido con la suya. A Daffy se le erizo el cabello de la nuca por ese gesto. Antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, fue empujado lejos de ella. Sus ojos azules perdieron un poco de la calma anterior. Solo un poco.

— ¡No quiero volver a ver tu bonita cara en este lugar!-dijo el moreno en un susurro. Tenía a Bugs acorralado contra la pared, con su fuerte brazo puesto en su garganta. Pero ni aun así consiguió una expresión de miedo o desconcierto por parte del de cabello gris. Por el contrario, lo miraba retador a pesar de su posición.

—Agradezco el alago, doc, pero yo vengo aquí y pago la cuenta por mi estancia. No me digas que le niegas la entrada a cualquier persona que no te parezca. Vas a llevar a la quiebra a Speedy ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?— Hablaba en voz baja, de modo que nadie más podía oírlo— Con ese carácter, no creo que seas el alma de la fiesta.

Daffy le hubiera roto los dientes y apagado esa odiosa sonrisa, pero no lo hizo. La falta de respuesta emocional del chico le irritaba. Algo andaba mal con él. Su mirada fría y vacía se veía eclipsada bajo una máscara de falsa cordialidad. El moreno conocía bien esa clase de mirada. Pero había algo más, algo que no supo exactamente que era. Una sensación extraña lo invadía. Observó al chico otra vez. Era bastante atractivo y olía bien, algo que Daffy no podía pensar de otros a menudo, y _leía_. Joder, no sabía siquiera que alguno de sus colegas supiera leer. Resultaba obvio que el chico no pertenecía a un sitio como ese.

Lo soltó. Bugs cayó al piso por la falta de equilibrio. Daffy le dio la espalda, regresando a su asiento.

—Lárgate de mí vista, Bunny

El chico sonrió por última vez, antes de irse definitivamente. Las demás personas del bar volvieron a sus actividades, algunos un tanto decepcionados por no haber obtenido el sangriento espectáculo deseado.

—Te has suavizado, Duck. En otro momento, lo habrías aplastado como a una hormiga— dijo Sylvester riendo.

— ¡Que te follen!— Tomó otra botella, dándose cuenta de que el francés no estaba. Miró interrogante a Coyote por una respuesta.

—Se fue en cuanto echaste pleito a ese niño, dijo que era hora de abrir su Cabaré. Ya sabes, repudia la violencia y todo eso…- Hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Estaba adormilado.

—C-cre-cre-creo que también es ho-hora de que me vaya—dijo Porky, quitándole su bebida y regresándola a Speedy— Daffy ¿Podrías acompañarme?— Sonaba más como una orden que como petición, pero el moreno no protestó.

Arrebató de nuevo la botella al dueño del bar y caminó a la salida. Su rechoncho amigo lo siguió de cerca. Salieron de bar, sintiendo el frio de una noche típica de otoño. El moreno dio un trago, mirando de reojo a su amigo, quien parecía que trataba de decirle algo. Porky era el único que le hablaba en serio y con sinceridad, y Daffy le agradecía eso de diferentes formas. Acompañarlo a casa era una, pues su amigo era demasiado blando para enfrentar atacantes nocturnos. Dio una patada, derribando un bote de basura y dio otro trago.

—T-te-te has controlado bien últimamente— empezó a decir Porky, un tanto inseguro— H-he-he visto mejoras en tu carácter.

Daffy rodó los ojos, arrojando la botella ya vacía. Su amigo tenía la mala costumbre de hablar de su personalidad como si fuera una enfermedad. Como si perder los estribos un rato y dar golpizas a imbéciles fuera malo. Al parecer aun no entendía que en ese lugar era lo que se tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Y es que era increíble la manera en que Porky seguía siendo una persona que se preocupaba por todos y ayudaba cuando podía, incluso tras vivir allí toda su vida como él. La ciudad no lo había corrompido todavía.

—Y-y-y ese chico, Bugs, que raro verlo ahí. Cre-creí que no le gustaban ese tipo de ambientes— dijo ya más a la ligera, solo por hacer conversación.

— ¿Lo conoces?— cuestionó Daffy, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el repentino interés.

—P-por-por supuesto, vive en un edificio cerca de mi c-casa. S-su-su hermana es enfermera de mi abuela. —Hizo una pausa, esperando más preguntas del moreno. Al no recibir ninguna, trató de seguir la charla — L-le dije a ella que n-nu-nuestra banda necesitaba vocalista y se p-pu-puso a cantar— Soltó una ligera risa— E-e-es una suerte que no hayas estado ahí. Más que cantar, creí que estaba a-a-agonizando…

— ¿Cómo se llama?— dijo el moreno de repente. Su acompañante arqueo la ceja. — Su hermana, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Oh…Lola, Lola Banney— Se hizo el silencio de nuevo entre ellos. Porky estaba acostumbrado a esas pláticas donde el moreno casi no interfería. Así que aprovecho su condición de mejor amigo y protegido de Daffy para cuestionarle sin salir lastimado— ¿P-por qué no lo gol-p-pe-pe-aste?

Había sido una pregunta inesperada.

—Porque no me tenía miedo. —se limitó a responder, sin hacer contacto visual.

—A-a-al menos reconoces el valor de otros…

—No. No entiendes. Todos me tienen miedo, hasta tú algunas veces.

—Eso no lo niego— admitió el más bajo con pesadez.

—Bugs es diferente…y eso me molesta.

—E-e-es comprensible. Estas t-ta-tan acostumbrado a que todos te obedezcan q-que la insumisión de ese chico t-te-te saca de onda. Es como un c-cap-capricho. Ya se te pasara. — Daffy sabía que no era eso, pero de todas formas asintió.

—Eso espero…

Llegaron a una calle más iluminada que las demás, ya que aún conservaba algunas farolas sin romper. Las estructuras eran de ladrillo rojo, todas iguales. Algunas más deterioradas que otras. Daban la impresión de estar abandonadas; con sus vidrios rotos y llenas de grafitis. La casa de Porky se diferenciaba de las demás por tener un tapete verde de "Bienvenido" frente a la puerta.

Su amigo sacó las llaves y abrió todas las cerraduras de la puerta. Antes de entrar, dio una mirada tras de sí. Daffy estaba recargado en la farola, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista al cielo. En las noches de aquella ciudad nunca había estrellas.

—N-no-no quieres irte a tú casa, ¿Verdad? — preguntó con delicadeza desde el umbral de la puerta. El moreno no le devolvió la mirada.

—Nos vemos, gordo — fue lo último que dijo. Nunca era un « _Hasta mañana»_ porque a veces pasaba días sin verlo. Tampoco « _Adiós»_ porque nunca se iba de verdad. Ese simple « _Nos vemos»_ era lo único que garantizaba su reencuentro.

Daffy caminó por el lado contrario de donde habían llegado. Los puños le temblaban. Su ritmo cardiaco aceleraba. Comenzaba a sentir ansiedad. Todo lo que no había sentido en el bar con Bugs, empezaba a surgir. Estaba enojado y necesitaba algo para calmarse. El alcohol no había servido de nada. Requería algo más fuerte. Gotas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro. _Maldito dientón,_ todo era culpa suya. Por su jodida insolencia, su maldita cara bonita, su tranquilidad…su puta sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Con ella se había burlado de él. Se había burlado y Daffy no había hecho nada por callarlo y lo había dejado irse y se había salido con la suya y se había reído otra vez….y….

Dio golpes a la pared con el puño hasta que sangró. Un perro le ladró del otro lado del enrejado. Los ladridos sonaban huecos dentro de su cabeza. Hubiera matado a ese maldito can con sus propias manos. Tenía los nudillos bañados en sangre.

Debía aclarar su mente y no pensar en Bugs. En primer lugar, debía conseguir algo que lo tranquilizara, algo potente. Tal vez Sylvester tendría hierba o heroína. Después podía conseguir una chica para pasar la noche. La idea de llegar a su casa y encontrarla vacía como siempre lo ponía más ansioso. Sí, eso estaba bien. Era un buen plan.

Aunque una pelea tampoco estaba mal. Escuchó a lo lejos un grupo de muchachos pateando botes de basura y el sonido de spray. La chica tendría que esperar...


	2. Cantar y sonreír

Dentro del cabaré, el ambiente era muy distinto a cualquier otro en la ciudad. Parecía sacado de una película en blanco y negro de los 40's y coloreado en una gama de colores que cansaba la vista. Dondequiera que mirara era rojo, incluso el sofá en donde estaba sentado. Pepe había cumplido su promesa de ponerlos en asientos de primera fila, justo frente a la pasarela que salía del escenario. Y claro, el telón también era rojo. Las luces tenues le agregaban aspecto de misticismo. La herencia francesa del dueño estaba muy presente en la decoración. Las camareras se paseaban de un lado a otro luciendo vestidos de falda corta con corsé, mientras los jóvenes que atendían el bar usaban esmoquin. Uno de ellos les había llevado una botella de su mejor vino y bocadillos raros. _Gourmet_ había dicho Porky.

La gente a su alrededor vestía de forma elegante y juntaban sus copas en brindis. Era evidente que no eran de esos barrios. De hecho, él y Porky destacaban y no sólo por estar en la zona VIP; Daffy parecía un delincuente en todas sus letras y, aunque Porky había tratado de vestirse para la ocasión, su ropa delataba su clase social. Ahora sabía la razón por la que el gorila de la entrada no los había dejado pasar en un principio. Les había preguntado si se encontraban en la lista, « _Claro, soy el Conde Leopoldo Von Lichtentain»_ Respondió Daffy, aguantando una carcajada al ver al estúpido guardia revisando su dichosa lista. Después Pepe había interferido y los había llevado a sus asientos.

Habían pasado al menos quince minutos desde entonces.

—M-mu-muy lindo ¿No, Daffy?— mencionó su acompañante, viéndolo tratando de descorchar el vino con una navaja de bolsillo. Su expresión cambio drásticamente al notar su mano vendada— A-a-anoche no tenías e-e-eso.

—En una noche y un día pueden pasar muchas cosas, panzón—dijo restándole importancia, pasando por alto el tono preocupado de Porky. No iba decirle que se había lastimado a si mismo de nuevo en un arranque de furia. Era innecesario que lo supiera.

Su compañero lo miró un rato con sus pequeños ojos porcinos, antes de cambiar de tema. Aun así, sabía que no iba a desistir en sacarle la verdad.

—Me s-si-siento un poco mal p-po-por no haber traído a Coyote y Sylvester.

—Ya los conoces. — Logró destapar la botella y vertió su contenido en una copa de cristal— Este no es su ambiente. Si no es un lugar donde puedan romper cosas, garabatear paredes y armar escándalo, no es de su interés. — Tampoco era de su interés, sólo había asistido por insistencia del gordo. Mientras Pepe le pagara por la protección del lugar, a Daffy le daba igual si en aquel lugar traficaban órganos humanos. Incluso empezaba a pensar que debía cobrarle más. Se notaba que el negocio tenía éxito.

Las luces se apagaron sin previo aviso. Un par de reflectores apuntaron al telón de terciopelo rojo, que se abrió de par en par mostrando un grupo de hermosas bailarinas. Iniciaron el show con el ya tradicional baile del _Can-can._ Después de eso, la noche prosiguió con más tranquilidad, entre números de baile y canto. El moreno incluso se carcajeo con el acto de un comediante marionetista, pero sabía que estaban allí en busca de una cantante y, para su desgracia –ya que no tenía ganas de quedarse mucho tiempo-, nadie había llenado sus expectativas. Ninguna de las chicas poseía el tipo de voz que estaba buscando para la banda. Eran demasiado dulces o suaves y nada tenían que ver con una banda de punk rock.

El telón se cerró una vez más, para luego dar pasó al último número de la noche. Daffy agradeció por eso. Se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio, como una mancha negra en el lienzo blanco. La aguja en el pajar. Siempre aparentaba seguridad en sí mismo que en realidad no sentía, pero no podía (no quiero) mostrar ninguna clase de debilidad. Quería irse de ese lugar, lleno de personas con vidas lujosas y banales, para llegar al bar de Speedy a retar a alguien. Tal vez si Bugs se encontraba allí, ahora sí podría partirle la cara.

El sonido del piano tocando una ligera melodía era lo único que se escuchaba. El público estaba en silencio. Todos olían la proximidad de algo interesante. Los reflectores apuntaron hacia el piano en medio de escenario. Daffy se levantó un poco para ver mejor. Sentada en el banquillo tocando el instrumento, estaba una bellísima mujer.

— ¡¿L-Lo-Lola?!— escuchó gritar a Porky a su lado, pero no le hiso el menor caso.

—Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la señorita ¡Bonnie Rabbit!— dijo la voz de Pepe a través de los altavoces.

La chica continúo tocando el piano con notable maestría. Hasta que se levantó, caminó hacia la pasarela y un muchacho continuo tocando en su lugar, cambiando notablemente de ritmo. La bella mujer tenía un bien proporcionado cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena. Pechos voluminosos y caderas anchas, enfundados en un vestido rojo de lentejuelas que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Cabello rubio platinado caía por su espalda. Ojos coquetos de largas pestañas delineados en negro y labios carnosos pintados de carmín. Era toda una diosa, pero había algo raro en ella. Algo que Daffy estaba seguro sólo él había notado, con su aguda vista para los detalles.

La rubia se acercó al micrófono al final de la pasarela. Justo frente a Porky y él. Les guiño un ojo de forma juguetona y entonces Daffy se dio cuenta. Esa sonrisa cínica que no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde la noche anterior. Los dientes frontales salidos, disimulados por el labial. Ahora resultaba tan ridículamente obvio. De pronto le llegaron unas ganas terribles de burlarse de todos los hombres del público que tenían la boca abierta ante _ella._

El chico del piano comenzó a tocar con más energía y los demás miembros de la banda sonora se unieron a él. Un pegajoso ritmo de Jazz llenó la sala. _La chica_ sostenía el micrófono con una mano, esperando su momento. Se veía tan hermosa sólo estando parada en el escenario, parecía que tenía luz propia. Comenzó a cantar al poco tiempo y Daffy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, esperando que sus oídos no lo engañaran. Se volvió hacia Porky, quien parecía igual de sorprendido. Ninguno había oído algo parecido antes. La voz femenina fingida más perfecta. Algo rasposa, pero potente y acorde al estilo de la música. Cantaba notas largas y agudas con facilidad, mientras se movía en el escenario como si huera nacido para ello. Tomó aire antes de terminar la canción con la última nota, más larga que todas las anteriores con un vibrato que la dejo sin aliento. El telón se cerró, esta vez definitivamente.

— ¿Y bien, gordo?— preguntó Daffy, volteando hacia Porky. — ¿Era Lola Banney?

— Nu-nu-nuestros oídos no s-sa-sangran, así que no e-e-era ella.

—Espérame aquí. — avisó el moreno levantándose. Divisó a Pepe entre la multitud. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, charlando con gente que parecía importante.

—Francesito, ¿Dónde quedan los camerinos?— dijo, captando su atención.

—Detrás de aquella puerta a la izquierda, Monsieur Duck, pero que…— Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Daffy ya se encontraba yendo al lugar indicado, muy tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos.

No le costó encontrar el camerino de _Bonnie Rabbit_ ya que era la última puerta al final de un largo pasillo y el letrero que había frente a ella llamaba la atención. Puso su mano sobre el pomo, no muy seguro de que quisiera abrirla. Divagó un instante, antes de decidirse

Del otro lado, encontró a Bugs Banney sacándose las medias, sentado frente a un espejo. Ya se había quitado la peluca y su pelo grisáceo estaba revuelto, sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía luciendo como el de una mujer. Una atractiva mujer.

—Es de mala educación no tocar, doc— dijo Bugs sin inmutarse. Daffy estaba tan distraído, que no captó a la primera.

— ¿No tocar que?— preguntó, sin apartar la vista de las piernas del otro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo poco sutil que estaba siendo.

El de cabello gris de caminó hacia él. Tenía el vestido desabrochado e iba cayéndose lentamente por el movimiento.

—Puedes tocar lo que quieras— susurró a su oído con su falsa voz de chica, haciendo que se al moreno se le erizara la piel y volviera en sí.

—Ya basta.

El chico se alejó, continuando con su actividad anterior. Se sacó por completo el vestuario, dejando al descubierto el bra con relleno y el apretado corsé que le proporcionaba curvas femeninas. Arrojó la prenda al sofá de forma que a Daffy se le antojo muy sugerente. Prefirió apartar la mirada mientras Bugs se cambiaba, poniendo atención en una foto de Jessica Rabbit –la popular cantante de los 40- que estaba pegada en una esquina del espejo.

—Tienes una gran voz— dijo el moreno después de un rato, tratando que el comentario pareciera casual. Siguió ignorando el "espectáculo" que el otro le estaba dando.

— ¿Viniste nada mas a decirme eso?— El chico volteo inmediatamente. Su voz no sonaba con reproche, al contrario, era un tono pícaro que iba acorde con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era irritante.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, se sentía un poco intimidado (atraído esa era la palabra) por los ojos azules/violetas. El delineado negro les agregaba intensidad innecesaria.

—No, de hecho…— Le hubiera gustado no pasarse la mano por la nuca, porque era un signo de nerviosismo y debilidad y lo que menos quería era bajar la guardia ante el chico de pelo gris. — Tengo una banda de rock y eres exactamente lo que busco.

Bugs siguió mirándolo antes de responder (joder aparta tus malditos ojos antinaturales de mí). Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al moreno, sin dejar de batir sus largas pestañas. Lo sujetó por la cadena que rodeaba su cuello, acercándolo a su rostro.

— ¿Rock? No es lo mío, nene —Continuaba con su falsa voz femenina— Lo siento, pero no.

No podía apartar la vista de él. Sus labios aún tenían restos de carmín y de cerca le parecía más atractivo. Además, su olor era tan exquisito, como para que un perfume llevara su nombre. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tratando inútilmente de hacer distancia, hasta que se topó con un viejo sofá. Se sentó en contra de su voluntad y antes de darse cuenta, tenía a Bugs sentado en su regazo, con su pecho desnudo muy cerca de la cara.

—Entonces, doc ¿No has venido a nada más?— dijo el de cabello gris casi ronroneando, incitándolo. Paso un dedo por el cuello de Daffy, bajando a sus pectorales y finalmente a su entrepierna.

El moreno se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos. Sintió el cálido aliento de Bugs en la barbilla, una leve mordida y luego sus labios rozando los suyos. Todavía tenía la mano cerca de su miembro. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó.

Se levantó de golpe. Bugs cayó de espaldas.

— ¿Es obligatorio que cuando esté contigo termine en el suelo? Eres un pesado. — dijo, riendo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Yo no soy un maldito marica!— Tuvo la intención de darle una patada, pero se contuvo.

Salió del camerino azotando la puerta. Caminaba a toda prisa, dando pasos largos. Apretaba tanto los puños, que sus uñas amenazaban con clavarse en sus palmas. No le importaba, tampoco le importaba que la venda de su mano derecha volviera a estar cubierta de sangre. Había abierto la herida por el esfuerzo, pero todo daba igual. Estaba como en trance. Ajeno a sí mismo. Fuera de su cuerpo. Cuando se ponía así, no sentía dolor alguno. Pero quería, con todo su ser (muérete muérete algún día te matare escuchare tus huesos romperse) hacer sentir dolor a otros.

Regresó al lugar donde estaba Porky, acompañado de Pepe.

— ¡Nos vamos ahora!— gritó y su voz le sonó lejana.

—Da-da-daffy, ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Dije que nos vamos!— gritó de nuevo, más fuerte y amenazante. Porky retrocedió instintivamente. El moreno se dirigió a la salida y su acompañante lo siguió.

La fila frente al local se había reducido de forma considerable, debido a la lluvia. Daffy caminaba un par de metros delante de Porky, sin detenerse siquiera a mirar si su amigo seguía ahí. En ese momento, en su mundo no había nadie más que sí mismo. Todos eran intrusos. Bugs era el peor de todos (se burló otra vez y yo se lo permití soy un imbécil) Había querido seducirlo y por poco lo lograba. Lo peor es que no le había desagradado su contacto. De Bugs. De otro hombre. Se encontraba repulsivo.

No quería volver a verlo. Nunca. Jamás. Si lo encontraba de nuevo lo mataría. Y no quería volverse un asesino. No todavía. No con él. Era demasiado irreal para morir. Era demasiado exótico. Daffy incluso lo consideraba perfecto. Una flor que crece en el pavimento. Sus ojos eran el universo. Su aroma digno del mejor perfume. Su voz era puro éxtasis para los oídos. Pronunciar su nombre hacia que los labios le cosquillaran. Era una experiencia casi divina.

Rompió la ventana de un auto con el codo. (¡Deja de pensar estupideces!). Su amigo se acercó corriendo.

—No quiero tenerlo cerca, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con él. Si lo veo, lo mataré. Lo mataré ¡Maldita sea, voy a matarlo!—murmuró, de forma casi inentendible. Tenía la mirada perdida.

— ¿D-de-de quien ha-hablas? Daffy, ¿Qué su-su-sucedió?

El moreno lo ignoró. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado para apartarlo de su frente. Se recargó en el auto y respiro hondo. Continúo caminando, a paso más lento. Volteo de reojo para ver si su compañero iba tras él. Así era. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco.

—Vámonos a casa, gordo— dijo con su tono de voz habitual. Porky suspiro de alivio y asintió.

Con sus cortas piernas, le costaba seguirle el paso al moreno. Además, le preocupaba que la lluvia se volviera una tormenta de un momento a otro. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa a tomar algo caliente y tratar de charlar con su amigo. Si sabía cómo llegarle, tal vez le diría que era lo que lo había puesto tan furioso.

Pero lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido y sorpresivo, que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Del lado contrario de la calle, se acercaba una pareja joven, un chico y una chica tomados de la mano. Daffy aun parecía ausente, así que no noto su presencia. Tropezó con el chico desconocido. Si tan sólo este se hubiera quedado callado y hubiera continuado caminando, nada habría sucedido.

—Hey, amigo. Fíjate donde caminas— El muchacho no había utilizado un tono hostil, mucho menos sonaba enojado, sin embargo, había sido suficiente para Daffy.

Pronto, el ingenuo chico estaba en el suelo, con el moreno sobre él. Su puño, el que tenía vendado, arremetía contra la mandíbula del chico. Igual que la joven que lo acompañaba y Porky, no lo había visto venir, así que no hubo tiempo de defenderse. Los salvajes golpes no se detenían. La chica lloraba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Porky sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna y se quedó paralizado.

La sangre emanaba en gran cantidad. Lo que antes había sido un rostro atractivo, ahora se encontraba irreconocible. La chica gritaba más que antes y su llanto incontrolable hizo reaccionar tanto a Daffy como a Porky. El moreno se levantó del suelo, soltando al muchacho. Se limpió la sangre en su pantalón y se fue.


	3. Desviado

Porky sujeto con fuerza la taza humeante de té para calentar sus manos. En el exterior la tormenta se hacía cada vez más intensa y no parecía que fuera a desaparecer en un largo rato. Miró la modesta sala de su casa, pensando en la suerte que tenía. De entre sus amigos, él era el único con algo que podía llamar _hogar._ Daffy también poseía casa propia, pero era un lugar vacío, para nada cálido y el moreno prefería pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de allí. Coyote rentaba un miserable cuartucho, con nada más que un viejo colchón y un par de mantas, en un edificio en el centro. Sylvester era un caso aparte, pues siempre variaba su lugar para dormir. A veces Speedy lo dejaba quedarse en el bar, otras veces iba a importunarlos a ellos para que le dieran posada. Como fuera, la casa de Porky era el lugar de reunión favorito para la banda.

También agradeció –y en parte, lamentó- ser el único con alguien a quien pudiera llamar _familia_. Cuidaba de Priscilla como si fuera su propia hija y trabajaba muy duro para mantenerlas a ella y a su abuela. Aun así, el saber que, tras una agotadora jornada la pequeña lo estaría esperando, hacía que todo valiera la pena. Sabía que ese sentimiento de tener a alguien por quien luchar lo había mantenido como hasta ahora. No podía pensar en la clase de camino que pudo haber tomado si Petunia no se hubiera presentado con la niña en brazos aquel día. ¿Se habría convertido en alguien amargado y sin rumbo como Sylvester? ¿Se habría metido en negocios ilegales y peligrosos como Wille? ¿O habría atentado contra su propia vida como Daffy? No se imaginaba siendo como Daffy de ninguna forma. Había algo en su amigo que andaba muy mal. Pero no podía culparlo, ni a él ni a los demás, por ser como eran. Habían tenido vidas duras. Por eso intentaba unirlos como una familia. La idea de la banda solo era un pretexto.

—Oye, gordo. ¿No tienes algo más fuerte para esto?— la voz de su corpulento amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Daffy se encontraba acostado en el sillón, con toda su arrogante actitud, señalando la taza de té que le había dado momentos antes.

— ¡Ya te-te-te acabaste t-t-todo el whisky de mi abuela! — protestó, sentándose frente al moreno. Trató de no poner atención a las manchas de sangre en su pantalón o a las cicatrices y tatuajes de su torso. Lucía realmente intimidante. Y lo era.

Daffy ya no dijo nada. En cambio, dejó su taza en la mesita y puso sus brazos tras la cabeza para acomodarse mejor. Porky no había mencionado nada de lo que había pasado con la joven pareja. Unas horas antes, después de que Daffy lo dejara con la chica y el muchacho inconsciente, él los llevo al hospital. Allí había sido interrogado por la policía. Negó conocer al atacante y dijo que solo pasaba por ahí cuando sucedió el altercado. Tuvo suerte de que no preguntaran nada más, pues la policía ya conocía la delincuencia de la zona y, por la vaga descripción que dio la chica, pudo haber sido cualquiera, considerando que era un barrio principalmente negro y latino. Ya en su casa, había encontrado al moreno acostado en su sofá, como si nada. Priscilla lo había dejado entrar.

Porky tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

― ¿Q-q-que sucedió?...En l-los camerinos, q-q-quiero decir.

Daffy, quien se había acostado dándole la espalda, no se inmutó.

― Bugs Banney, eso sucedió ― dijo con voz ronca. Porky entendió de inmediato.

― No-no me digas q-que él...

― ¡Y no solo eso! ― se dio la vuelta y se levantó de golpe ― ¡El cabrón trató de seducirme!

Porky se sorprendió. A pesar de no haber tratado mucho con el hermano de Lola, no pensaba que fuera de ese tipo de hombres.

― Y-y-y supongo que lo d-de-dejaste casi muerto ¿No?

Daffy miró al suelo. Su expresión de ferocidad se esfumo en un instante.

― No... Salió impune de nuevo.― Se sentó, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.― No pude hacerle nada. Solo se quedó ahí, riéndose de mi ¡¿Cómo es posible que solo nos hayamos visto dos veces en la vida y ya me ponga los nervios de punta cada vez que pienso en él?!

Parecía que hablaba más para sí mismo, pero a Porky no le importó. Esos momentos, en donde Daffy actuaba como si no hubiera nadie escuchándolo, era cuando realmente se sinceraba. Así el mayor había aprendido que su amigo era mucho más que una pila de mal humor y músculos.

― Pero eso no es lo peor, creo...que estuve a punto de corresponderle. ― El moreno tenía la mirada perdida ― Pero claro que no soy un marica ¡Eso es repulsivo!

― ¿Si-si-sigues teniendo l-los mismo sentimientos ha-hacia él? ¿P-po-por eso no quieres la-la-lastimarlo?

Daffy divagó la respuesta. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin mirar a su compañero.

― Es un maldito suicida ― dijo finalmente. ― Se comporta como si no le importara nada... ― de nuevo se quedó en silencio, sin ver un punto fijo― Pero, a pesar de todo, él...él es...― hizo un ademán, como si tocara algo con delicadeza― hermoso.

Porky tuvo que reprimir una exhalación de sorpresa. El moreno seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca.

― Qu-qu-que tarde es. Ma-ma-mañana tengo que i-i-ir al hospital. ― Dejó su taza de té en la mesilla, tartamudeando más de lo normal. ― ¿Mm-me-me acompañarías, Da-da-daffy?

El moreno se reacomodo en el sillón para dormir, dándole la espalda.

― Como sea, gordo― dijo con su habitual tono de voz ronco.

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, dejando a su amigo dormir en la sala. Pasó por la puerta del cuarto donde dormía Priscilla. La forma en la que la niña adoraba a Daffy y este le correspondía-a su brusca manera- lo enternecía y le hacía tener una visión diferente de él. Cuando estaba con la niña dejaba de ser un delincuente, dejaba de ser "Duck" Dodgers para convertirse simplemente en Daffy. Le hacía pensar que su amigo tenía reparo.

_Pero no está roto_ Pensó para sí y sonrío.

No pudo evitar que a su mente llegara la imagen de Bugs Banney. Le había hablado pocas veces y lo que sabía sobre él era a través de Lola. Según ella, su hermano era el hombre más carismático, responsable, trabajador y amigable del mundo. Claro que Lola gustaba de exagerar las cosas. Bugs había cuidado de ella desde que tenía diez años y se habían trasladado desde Brooklyn hacía apenas dos años.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Él merodeaba por el hospital cada vez que tenía tiempo para vigilar a su hermana. En una de esas, llegó cuando estaban charlando en la habitación de su abuela. Porky pensó que se trataba de alguien muy importante, pues vestía de forma elegante. Lola no había exagerado al decir que era carismático. Aun así, no le daba buena espina. Al igual que con Daffy, Bugs Banney le provocaba una sensación extraña y difícil de describir. Como si algo le dictara que tenía que mantenerse alejado, que había peligro. ¿Qué peligro podía haber en un chico escuálido de sonrisa amplia y ojos somnolientos? Sus propios amigos representaban más una amenaza, pero lo que Daffy le había contado solo acrecentaba esa sensación. Bugs no temía a Daffy. Daffy se sentía atraído por Bugs, pero se negaba a reconocerlo. Bugs estaba confundiendo a Daffy, ¿Por qué razón? ¿También se sentía atraído por él o solo se estaba divirtiendo?

Tal vez estaba sobre analizando las cosas. Se preocupaba por su amigo más de lo que debía.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por las separaciones de los tablones que tapaban las ventanas. La luz le dio a Daffy directamente en la cara, despertándolo. Se sentó en el sillón y pasó una mano por su pelo enmarañado. No le era raro despertar en casa de Porky, ya en muchas ocasiones se había quedado ahí con o sin el permiso del gordo. La pequeña Priscilla había sido su secuaz varias veces.

Caminó a la cocina, bostezando. El ruido de los trastos y las voces le indicaban que su compañero y la niña ya estaban despiertos también.

― ¡Buenos días, tío Duck!― saludó Priscilla con efusividad. Tenía las mejillas manchadas con mermelada. Daffy revolvió su cabello.

― ¡Hey, pequeña endemoniada!― Se sentó en la silla próxima a ella― ¿Que hay para desayunar, panzón? ¡Muero de hambre!

El desayuno transcurrió algo apresurado, pues tenían que darse prisa en llevar a la hija de Porky a la escuela y luego ir directamente al hospital a visitar a su abuela moribunda. Daffy nunca admitiría que sentía una clase de afecto por aquella anciana que en mejores tiempos había actuado de única figura materna para él.

Salieron de la casa a las nueve y media. Porky no tenía auto, aunque ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a caminar. Incluso no fue molestia para el moreno llevar cargando a la niña en sus hombros. Cruzaron una esquinar para toparse con un montón de _mocosos enanos_ acompañados por sus jóvenes madres. No era raro ver a chicas de 16 años con tres hijos. Petunia había corrido con la suerte de solo tener una hija y ni siquiera se encargaba de ella, la muy zorra.

Esperaron a que Priscilla entrara junto con los demás para después seguir andando hacia la ciudad. No se habían alejado ni dos metros, cuando el moreno escuchó la voz infantil más molesta y chillona que había oído jamás.

― ¡¿Ya lo vieron?! ¡Priscilla tiene dos papás! ―Las risas de los demás niños se hicieron presentes ― ¡Y es que su padre es tan gordo que ninguna mujer iba a quererlo! ¡Por eso se juntó con ese esclavo marica! ¡Tu padre es gordo y tú vas a terminar igual, Priscilla!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Daffy regresó donde la pequeña niña estaba quieta, sin decir nada.

― ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!― gritó el moreno, haciendo que la mueca del niño frente a Priscilla se contrajera de horror. El niño tragó saliva pesadamente, viendo sin disimulo las cicatrices del torso de Daffy.

―P-pe-perdon, señor. Qu-qui-quize decir que...― El niño temblaba y parecía que en cualquier momento se orinaría en los pantalones.

― ¿A qué te refieres, tío Duck?―interrumpió Priscilla con su voz más inocente― ¿A la parte de "esclavo" o a la parte de "marica"?

En definitiva, la niña no había sacado para nada el carácter de su padre.

― ¿Acaso me veo como un marica?―preguntó en dirección al niño, quien negó con la cabeza ―Escucha, mocoso: Soy capaz de hacerle cinco hijos a tu madre antes de que tu padre siquiera se quite los pantalones.

Los chiquillos que se habían reído antes, rieron de nuevo. Una maestra corrió de prisa hacia la escena.

― ¡Discúlpeme, señor, pero no puede hablarle a un pequeño de esa manera!―gritó, abrazando protectoramente al niño.

―Vale, pero no deje que ese mocoso use palabras como "esclavo" y eso. Estoy seguro que Abraham Lincoln abolió esa mierda hace tiempo, a menos que su sistema educativo sea tan precario que ni siquiera lo sepan. ―Se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la niña para revolver su cabello nuevamente. Luego fijó su vista en el niño y la maestra― Te estaré vigilando, malcriado.

Si antes no había hecho que se orinara en los pantalones, esta vez sí que lo había conseguido.

Daffy fue con Porky y siguieron caminando. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que, en el centro de la ciudad, lejos de los barrios donde vivían, lo miraran mal o se metieran con él por ser negro. En realidad, ese tema ya le daba igual y hasta lo tomaba con humor con sus colegas (Solían llamarse entre ellos _Nigger, Beaner, Honky, Redskin_ e incluso el amable Pepe no se salvaba de ser llamado _Frog_ unas cuantas veces) Pero si algo no toleraba era que pensaran que de algún modo pudiera ser un "desviado", quien se atreviera a mencionarlo podía darse por muerto. El cabrón tenía suerte de ser un niño.

El United Community Hospital de Detroit era un enorme edificio grafiteado y deteriorado, que visto por los laterales, tenía forma de T. Los jardines que lo rodeaban se encontraban atestados de hierbas secas y parecía que nadie les había dado mantenimiento en un buen tiempo. Aun así, había varias filas de ambulancias y los para-médicos iban y venían.

Entraron a la recepción. Una chica muy guapa de inmaculada vestimenta blanca lo recibió con una sonrisa. Era rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo despampanante. Daffy nunca la había visto, pero había algo extrañamente familiar en ella.

― ¡Bugs! ―la sonrisa de la chica se amplió más. El moreno se dio la vuelta, encontrándose frente a frente con un rostro similar al de la enfermera.

Habría preferido quedarse con la duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigger: Término despectivo para referirse a los afroamericanos. Viene de la palabra "negro" en español y portugués. (Daffy y Sylvester)
> 
> Beaner: es un término despectivo usado en Estados Unidos para referirse a los mexicanos, o en general a los hispanoamericanos, similar al término "gringo" usado por los de habla hispana para referirse a los estadounidenses. El término tiene su origen en que en la comida mexicana los frijoles (beans, en inglés) son muy comunes. (Speedy)
> 
> Honky: es un antiguo insulto para la gente blanca utilizado en el sur de Estados Unidos y Reino Unido. Su origen exacto no es conocido. (Porky)
> 
> Redskin: es un término del argot que refiere a los nativos americanos en los Estados Unidos. En los diccionarios modernos de Inglés Americano se define con los significados adicionales "por lo general ofensivo", "despectivo", "insultante" y "tabú". (Coyote)
> 
> Frog: término despectivo para llamar a los franceses.


End file.
